


Fangs

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Misty's shirt rides up and the girls notice bitemarks/hickeys on her stomach. Foxxay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

Misty entered the kitchen to see Zoe, Queenie, and Madison already there at the table. She said her good mornings before moving to the cupboard and reaching up to grab her usual bagels. She wasn’t paying attention that her shirt rode up until Madison spoke up.

“Damn, Swampy. Someone’s got a K9 of a lover,” Misty immediately pulled her shirt back down as she blushed furiously. She looked up to see Madison smirking along with Queenie and Zoe looking at her apologetically. “Someone’s got a boyfriend,” Madison sing songed and Queenie laughed beside her.

She turned away from them with her face still burning and could hear them still talking, “So? Who’s the vampire?” Misty grabbed her bagels and took the last seat at the table before looking up at Madison who was still laughing lightly, “For real though, that looks painful.”

“That almost sounded sincere, Maddi,” Madison scoffed at the nickname she couldn’t get the swamp witch to shake off. “It didn’t hurt.”

“Damn, both of you have a kink,” Misty looked up with her eyebrows raised, “They like to bite and you like the pain,” Misty’s cheeks flamed again and she heard someone move into the room. She looked up to see Cordelia and looked back down at her breakfast, “Come on, Misty. Who did that?” Cordelia propped on the counter with her coffee watching the encounter curiously.

Misty stood to put her plate in the sink and Cordelia addressed Madison, “Did what?” Madison grinned and got up to step behind an unsuspecting Misty. The swamp witch turned and saw her close to her but couldn’t react before the actress grabbed Misty’s shirt revealing bite marks littering her stomach. Cordelia’s eyes went wide and she moved to Misty’s side. “Misty, those need to be treated,” Misty widened her own eyes as Cordelia knelt down to place soft kisses to the angry bruises.

“Damn, I should’ve guessed. Who knew you had fangs, Cordy.”


End file.
